


My Sins Committed

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, Community: stargate_pad, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e11 Be All My Sins Remember'd, F/F, Fade to Black, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth crawls into bed with her lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sins Committed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stargate Pairing a Day challenge.

After a few minutes of watching her scientists work, Weir was confident that her crew would gather all the necessary information they needed from the rubble of their home planet. She turned command of the ship over to her second and left the bridge of _The Siren's Song_ , heading for her own quarters.

Once there, she pulled off her leather jacket and top and slipped out of her pants, leaving her in nothing but a dark red bra and panties. More comfortable, she pulled back her bed covers and slipped into the arms of her waiting lover.

"So did they destroy all the other Replicators?" Samantha asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth sighed, snuggling closer to her partner and allowing their legs to intertwine. "I told you that John and Rodney could do it if they put their minds to it. There's nothing left of Asura but rubble."

"Mmm… so was _she_ with them?"

Elizabeth didn't need to ask who _she_ was. Sam. The original Sam, not this copy of her replicated self. "Almost certainly. According to my sources, she took my place on Atlantis, and she isn't the kind to send others out to fight without being on the frontlines herself."

There was a pause before Samantha continued. "You liked that about her, didn't you?"

"What?" Elizabeth pulled away slightly, angling so that she could see Samantha's face.

"I know that I'm based on the first Replicator version of Carter, not the original," Samantha said, choosing her words carefully, "but there had to be something of me in the original for it to exist in the copy. My fire, my… passion are not derived from the Replicator's hate, but from the original's love."

Elizabeth thought about that for a moment, allowing her head to slip back onto the pillow, her forehead touching Samantha's. Was it possible that she had been attracted to Sam Carter?

She had always been attracted to women, though she had learned early on to hide any indication of her desire. The United States Military was not the only group she worked with that had serious doubts about homosexual employees, regardless of how good they were at their jobs.

Admittedly, the first time she had seen Sam Carter in a tank top, she had definitely given her a long look, but her lust was tempered by the military surroundings and the base gossip about the most recent man who fell victim to Sam's "black widow" curse. And though Elizabeth had been required to discourage Sam and the others from going after the Asguard to save O'Neill, she had been secretly glad that the Major and the others had fought so hard for their friend.

Somewhere, buried beneath regulations and arguments, there had been something of Sam Carter that Elizabeth had fallen for - something that Samantha had named accurately. Her passion. Her fire for life.

That was the main difference between the Pegasus Replicators and the Ida Galaxy ones. The Pegasus Replicators had been created by ancients, to be perfect killing machines, as aloof, arrogant, and detached as their creators. The Ida Replicators had been created by a child, out of loneliness, fear, and the desire to keep living - that fight for life that most typified humanity.

The Replicators that SG-1 had faced so many times, particularly Fifth and his daughter, were full of that passion, that emotion, while the ones that Elizabeth had encountered in Pegasus were devoid of such strong feelings. It was part of what made her dangerous in Oberoth's mind - the human aspect of her that resulted in her strong emotions. It was the part of her that he had constantly underestimated.

And it was the part of her that she had tried to recreate in Samantha. Soon after joining the Replicators, Elizabeth realized that she was now free to love whoever she wanted. She had initially thought she might have that privilege on Atlantis, but when they reconnected with Earth and were immediately invaded with military and IOA types, she knew she would have to continue on as before. But now, on Asura, she could find a woman that she liked - a woman who would give her what she needed.

Unfortunately she quickly realized that the Pegasus Replicators' aloofness applied to every aspect of their life. They didn't have lovers - they barely had friends! So Elizabeth had been forced to take her love life into her own hands. Using some of her own nanites, and drawing on her own memories - of past lovers, women she had been interested in but couldn't pursue, even a bit from SG mission reports - she had created the perfect lover.

She greatly resembled Sam Carter, but with the harder edge that Elizabeth had always pictured Fifth's Carter had. Her hair was more of a strawberry blonde, like Jennifer Keller or a Scottish diplomat she had once worked with - Merrianne. Cut like Merri's too, with whispy bangs and soft waves that went to her mid-back. There were hints of others too, but Carter was by far the most prominent.

And beyond that, Samantha was emotionally right for Elizabeth. She was willing to be together silently, just enjoying the other's presence, but she also had that passion for life that Elizabeth realized she craved. With Elizabeth's knowledge of Earth and a Replicator's keen intellect, Elizabeth had someone who she could confide in and share her ideas with. Samantha was quiet but passionate, caring but controlling, just as Elizabeth needed her to be.

Elizabeth didn't know how long she had been lost in her own thoughts until she felt a hot warmth envelope her breast, jolting her into the present. Looking down, she realized that Samantha had stealthily removed her bra and panties and was now intently teasing her nipples. Blonde hair fell across her stomach, tickling her sides, and Samantha's soft hands firmly gripped Elizabeth's wrists.

One advantage to being a replicator now was the ability to turn off parts of her mind, and as Samantha moved her mouth lower, Elizabeth allowed herself to stop thinking and just get lost in the feelings and sensations of her lover.


End file.
